Highschool, It doesn't seem that way
by Koani
Summary: Camille is a sophomore in high school, she'11 face everything, that will test her strength, and everything she believes in. Anime and Game crossover. Pairings: Akuroku, Zemyx, and more. Rated for many things.


Heh, guess your wondering who I am, well, I'm the narrator I guess. Well, this is a bit awkward, seeing as it's through my point of view. But This is my story, of how I found my 'special' someone you could say. Someone that rocks your world or something, but truly, he was just, made my dream come true. I know it's all mushy and junk, but still, I kind of felt weird at first, but I guess you would say he 'rocked my world'. Anyways, onto my story.

It was the first day of sophomore year, the day was sunny, as I had to wake up early to take the regular bus to school, I usually go to my window and look outside to see the sunrise. This morning it was really beautiful, the mixed colors blending, as the sun rised. A perfect way to start on my first day. As I put some of my regular clothes on. A nice pair of jeans I got the weekend before, and a nice long blue shirt with a design of flowers on it. Then a kind of thin sweatshirt that was white over my shirt. I grabbed a piece of toast, from the kitchen and headed off.

School, as normal, I went to my friends, and so what if most of them are guys. It doesn't make a difference does it? So I walked over to them. As soon as I got there, they all looked to me, happy to see me I guess. I looked then toward my front, left side, where I saw a nice silver to blue slate haired boy standing with his backpack and books. I slowly walked over to him, Smiling my usual smirking smile as I saw him. He turned to me, a slight grin across his face, "Good Morning" I said slowly, as he looked to me. " Good to see you at school" he replied, as soon as he said that I smiled back. Soon, I was upon him though, giving him a nice enough hug, " Still see you don't change easily Zexion" I said, referring to the slate haired boy. I noticed he had blushed a little as I hugged him, so I guess things don't change that much as I'm concerned.

Then, from behind me I got a surprise as my favorite red head I would say, totally made a good impression, he had stood next to me, and used me as an armrest, some friend he was. Actually, he was a pretty nice one. Once you got to know him, as for his name? Axel, yea, he always had this trademark, "Got it memorized?" he would say. After a little bit of talking the bell rang as I headed to homeroom. Zexion, as I called him usually on occasion, was one of my very best friends. Even though he was quiet and simple, he was truly a great friend. I went to homeroom with him, waiting to get my classes as usual. Then, I went to my first class. My favorite I would say, Biology, I know most people hate it, but I think it's interesting to learn about Animals or just life itself.

I picked my seat, kind of in the middle of the classroom, where the teacher wouldn't call on me as much. Zexion was in my class, not to my surprise, he always Aced most of his classes, and I knew there was a good feeling about school this year. But then, looking to my right side, Zexion had taken the seat to my left, I saw. Sasuke. The most popular guy in school, sitting next to me I don't know why, but he was there. He had a nice black shirt on and nice jeans on, with some rings and other stuff. He had spiked up hair and his bangs were let down. To be honest, he did look cute. Not that I like him. Which I don't think I ever will. All the girls wanted him, he was 'that guy' I said. The most popular, all those girls were eying me or something. Don't they all know that I'm almost the only girl in school that doesn't have a crush on him? Guess I didn't mention.

Well, class went pretty as boring and normal as usual. Zexion on my left taking notes, and Sasuke,… taking notes also, as I also studied as the teacher explained most of the rules. The teacher's names aren't really that important so I don't think I'll be mentioning them anytime soon. Okay, so I won't explain all my classes though, cause I think it's stupid just to cover all of that. So, onto lunch. We had just gotten our lockers and lunch was between 3rd and 4th period mostly. So I had just had 3rd period with Axel, and he was with me at my locker that day. He was kind of waiting on me, as I went to open my locker and put away my necessary books and take out some.

Then, I noticed someone peculiar walk behind from Axel, walking toward the way I was facing. I felt my heart skip a little as I took in the slight glance. Even though he passed slowly, I took in every detail I could, hoping Axel wouldn't take notice. Okay, so I might not have a crush on Sasuke, but I guess I liked someone right? Can you guess who? Bet you can't. Okay, I'll just tell you, his name is Itachi.

Kind of what I think, I took in every detail as he passed by, Today, he was wearing nice form fitting jeans with a few chains hanging from them as he kind of sagged them a little. His creamy skin, soft, and He had a nice black shirt matching his jeans, and a necklace around his neck. He had black earrings on and his long silky hair was pulled back into a ponytail. With his first bangs hanging out of his ponytail. Yes, so I checked him out sometimes, he was just… I dunno what to call it.

Anyways, back to Axel, he had noticed me as he looked weirdly at me. " Cam, you've got a little blush your hiding" he said teasingly as he pointed to my cheeks. I covered my face a little, trying to hide it as I slowly calmed down. "What in the hell were you thinking maybe?" he said sneakily as he pressed his face toward mine, trying to get something outta me. "It's nothing" I said calmly, holding my books. " Oh I get it" he said, whistling as we both walked down the hallway. I asked him over, but he never told. I don't know what he was thinking, but it was plain weird.

Then the end of the day came, I was at my locker, this time with both Zexion and Axel, also Roxas, a young freshman Axel had found. He now had joined our little crew I guess. He was kind of cute though, he had blond brown spiked hair but it looked like he woke up with it. Like a bed head. Anyways, yea, You could really see it. Oh have I mentioned that Axel's gay? I guess not, but he is. I sware I could've caught him looking at Roxas's ass, but who cares. I'll move on.

Oh what a coincidence, that Sasuke's locker is down the hallway a little bit. Then Itachi's locker was near that. No I didn't spy on it, just because I looked over to see him doesn't mean I was spying on him. Okay, so I had a little crush, although I didn't know that would take me so far….

Sasuke's POV 

Geez, I didn't know how I got into this. Hmph, it's just like everything else in my world. Or I dunno how to say it. Anyways, It was first day of Sophomore year, and It was like before, all those stupid girls, looking up to me. Squealing and all that stuff. I don't even know why the hell they liked me, so yea, I came to school with my bro, Itachi, he's pretty cool as Bro's go but why am I talking like this. Anyways I'll shoot.

Not much was going on, but 1st period, I didn't know that Camille was in that class, she's like the only girl who doesn't like me, it's really interesting I think. So yea, I decided to take a seat next to her, see what would happen. I'll skip over things cause it's stupid to just go over them.

Well, last period rang and I went to my locker, Itachi soon came afterwards, and everyone around me talked with each other. I guess I would say I just hung off in my world for a bit. Then It was weird, I looked down the hall, and there she was, surrounded by her friends, smiling that smile that I thought was just.. appealing I would say. Not that I cared for her or anything. I just thought she was a little better than the other girls. I was wearing my simple clothes, as I looked at her.

She looked so different from the world, different than other people I've seen, as she just stood at her locker there, talking with her friends.

I never really noticed her friends though, she always hanged with that other kid that's a little like me. I dunno, maybe it's my reflexes or something. I guess I gotta get going. As I walked down and to outside the school with Itachi.

Camille's POV

I looked to my side seeing Sasuke there, he's looking somewhere, I don't know but it was a bit weird. Anyways, I had just finished talking to Demyx, I don't know if I've mentioned him, but he is Zexion's boyfriend, yep, My best buddy, Zexion is bisexual. Although he probably doesn't show it.

Anyways, I'll just say this, so if I hang with gay guys, no one knows. So, I headed off, leaving them a little bit behind as I walked down the stairs. I was soon walking across an empty hallways, no one but a few students and teachers lingered in the hallways. I actually was kind of daydreaming, as I walked down the hallways and I had bumped into someone. I fell backwards onto the floor, landing on my bottom, as my books were all over the place and so were the person's who I bumped into. I rubbed my head a bit, opening one eye to see who I had bumped into. It as Sasuke, I quickly got up from the floor, as I brushed off my shirt.

"If I didn't get out of there I wouldn't be able to get out in—" I was cut off shortly by a voice behind me. " Where you going?" a girly snickering voice came from behind me. It was most of Sasuke's fangirls, they apparently heard me and Sasuke's crash, I soon was able to quickly pick up my books and got outta there, not looking behind me as I quickly walked away.

Soon, it was the next day, I had met up with Zexy, I liked to call him sometimes, Axel, Roxas, and Demyx. As soon as school ended, everyone went home and I was at my locker by myself today.

I didn't really notice, until I put my books away, that someone was walking down the hallway towards me. After I had closed my locker, I sigh a little and closed it tightly, putting my lock onto it and securing it.

Then I had realized him standing there, Sasuke, his lips opening slowly, speaking to me, as I listened. " What is it, Uchiha?" I said sort of plainly, I had a discontent of weirdness when popular people talk to me or anything. I think it's just weird out of the blue when someone who isn't used to you just comes right up and talks to you.

Sasuke, then began to speak to me, in his deep voice,

" Hey, about yesterday…"

"Yea?" I answered.

" I'm sorry for what happened…so I was wondering if I could make it up to you.."

" Like what for instance?"

"Well, you can pick… I guess.."

"Then, I'll say the ice cream shop"

" okay…sure…"

"But you have to pay for me" I finished, He answered with a simple reply, " Fine" we were soon at the ice cream shop, as I picked out a vanilla milkshake and he got a small thing for himself.

We then sat down at a nearby table, me, enjoying my soft milkshake and him, enjoying, himself I guess, he had finished his small appetizer, and I had just finished my milkshake. Soon, we began to talk a bit, me, learning some things about him, and him, I dunno if we he learned much from me, but I decided that, I guess it was alright if he came over to my house.

I soon approached my house, opening the door with my key, I led him inside, and closed the door behind me. I looked to him a bit weirdly, as in, I was comfortable with him around now, as I asked him if he wanted anything. But then, he looked kind of down, so I looked at him, seeing if he would cheer up.." Hey, Sasuke,… you okay?" I asked quietly, looking into his dark black eyes. " I guess there is…"he said slowly, looking away. I looked to him confused, as he looked to me. As soon as I knew it, he had pulled me into his arms, his arms wrapping around me into a calm embrace. My eyes widened at what had happened. "I don't know why…" he said, as he pulled me closer, and was beginning to shake. " This feeling inside of me…it hurts." He said shaking a bit, as I was in his embrace.

My mind had just come to it's senses as I had realized what had happened. "I…I..I can't.." I said slowly my words barely coming from my mouth. I pulled away from him, his eyes so dark. "I'm sorry..Sasuke… I..I just can't!" I said, as I sent him toward the door, " I'll see you tomorrow Sasuke…" I whispered, " I ...I'll see you tomorrow okay?…" I said hesitantly, as I closed the door behind me. My mom wouldn't be home until next week, and I lay there on the floor, my head, against the air, my back against the door, Tears welled up from my eyes, and I began to cry.

Soon, I heard the phone ring, as I walked over to pick it up. It was Zexion, " Hey, Camille" he said, " Yea, what?" I answered trying to hide that I was crying, but Zexion, being the guy that he is, knew exactly that something was wrong. I could tell by the tone of his voice, as he dropped my call. " Bastard" I whispered as he hung up.

As I had hung up, I heard the door bell ring, I opened up the door to find Zexion standing there, his eyes with a bit of worry, as he saw the tears on my cheeks. He soon, walked inside as I closed the door behind him. Without another's word, he pulled me into a soft embrace, his body against mine, as I took in his scent as it began to calm me. "Listen" he said, holding me, "You don't have to do everything by yourself" he told me, as he brushed against my hair. " I…I'm sorry.." I said whispering as I soon began to drift off, as he held me there in his arms.

I soon woke up, in my bed, as there was a pleasant aroma coming to my nostrils. I soon got changed quickly, and headed downstairs, as I saw Zexion there, cooking to his pleasure. I smirked lightly, " You jerk" I thought, as I chuckled quietly. After he was done, I walked to the table and sat down on one of the chairs looking at the breakfast he had prepared. " Go ahead, you can eat it, I didn't poison it or anything" he said politely, crossing his arms. " I know that stupid" I said playfully, " But I gotta give you something first" I said, as he blinked confusedly.

I stood up from my chair and I pulled him into a soft hug, and I released him from my arms almost as soon as I had him around me. " Thank you". " It's no big deal, you're my best friend after all" he said. I then finished eating, and then I had told him what had happened yesterday. Also, he knew that I had liked Itachi for awhile, and told me that I should talk to Axel about it. I soon decided that I would actually talk to him when I got to school.

Me and Zexion headed off to school, everything in order as we soon found Axel waiting around with Roxas. I had pulled Axel off to tell him, and Zexion to keep Roxas out of trouble.

" So that's pretty much it." I said, as I had finished telling Axel about Itachi and Sasuke. He looked at me grinning, with a usual smirk. " I know how to fix your problem" he said, smirking. " You could write a note about your feelings, but you don't give it to him, just for yourself ya know. To get out the stress" he said, I nodded my head, it seemed like a good enough thing to do.

So, the next few days passed as I wrote my letter, my mom would be coming home tomorrow, and I kind of wasn't really looking forward to that. I relooked over the letter, as I began to read it inside my head:

"Dear Itachi,

I don't really know how to say this or anything, and It's a first time for me. There's this feeling, in my heart when I'm around you, it hurts so much, I don't know why. But It's there. I want you to listen, to listen to my words, as I see you. I keep thinking about you, and about myself.

I know that you don't feel the way I do, and I'll probably be heart-broken after this, but I still feel it. Close to my heart you'll always be, forever will you stay with me. I think there is a poem that I would write for you, but all I can really say is… I think… I love you…I don't know how you'll react, and if I'll ever go on. But still this beating in my heart, will you ever stay

I know it isn't much I could do, so I'll say this, to you, I love you in my heart so dear, please oh please will you answer me? I also will think that you will never reach this letter. So I'll say this once and final, I love you. I love you with all my heart, my soul and dear. I'd give anything for you. Anything… even… my own life if it meant that..

Love,

Camille"

As I reread it, it seemed a bit small, but those words meant so much to me, and I don't know how and why, but they were there. I put the letter inside and envelope, as I heard the door bell, I had just finished putting the letter inside as it was marked "Itachi". My mom was coming home, and it might've been her. But to my relief it was Axel, " I need to pick up something" he said as I was a bit confused, I let him in as he headed upstairs, me, sitting on the living room couch watching TV.

Regular POV

Axel had gone upstairs as he soon, found an envelope, marked Itachi on it. " I'm sorry Cam," he said as he picked up the envelope and slipped it into his pocket. " But You don't know how much Itachi really feels for you…" he said quietly and he ran downstairs, and walked out the door, "See ya" he said as he ran out the door. Camille, then went to the door, closing it steadily, " I wonder what Axel needed…" she thought, but then she heard the door bell ring, and she had brushed for the worst. The door opened and a dark women appeared. " Mom…" Camille said he eyes widening. " You.. YOUR WHY MY LIFE IS RUINED" she screamed, as she hit Camille, throwing her against the wall, blood spiting." I'm ..sorry.." Camille said slowly, as her mother began to beat her.

Axel had run through the night, as it was raining hard, his red hair, going down, as he approached the Uchiha's house. He banged on the door, Itachi opening it slowly. " Read this letter… There's someone" he said as he came in and dropped to the floor. As Sasuke tended to Axel, Itachi looked at the envelope as he read through it, his soft fingers slowly opening the letter, revealing the letter Camille had wrote, a small poem, and a picture of Itachi, that she had kept.

"I…I didn't realize…" he said slowly as he ran out of the house and toward Camille's. He had known the way, as Sasuke had led him by there once. There wasn't time, he had to tell her how he felt also. Soon, he approached her door, it was open slightly, as he walked in, seeing torn furniture, and a body lying on the ground. She had many injuries and was breathing heavily. "C…Camil ..le" he said slowly, as he dropped the letter from his hands, and ran to her. He looked over at her wounds, and she had many bruises and was badly injured. He picked her up slowly, holding her gently, as she winced. Soon, she opened her eyes slowly, looking up to his face." Why… why are you here…" she said quietly, almost out of breath. As he looked down to her, "Because…I love you too…" he said softly, as she closed her eyes, and struggled with her body. " Then if I am to die today… I have no regrets…" she said as she soon fell unconscious in his arms.

Zexion had come to the door, as he was panting heavily.. " I knew that something would happen… but not this" as his eyes were weary, and he looked to Itachi holding Camille slowly. His hair was dripping wet, like Zexion's and eyes of worry sent straight to Zexion's mind. " I'll call the hospital." He said, as he dialed he number for an ambulance.

It had come sooner than they expected, as she was set on a cot, and taken inside. As Itachi then approached the ambulance people.." Please.. I need to be with her…" he said grabbing the guy's arm. " Fine" he said, as Itachi let go. He climbed inside the ambulance, with Camille breathing heavily. " I won't let you die… I can't.." he thought as he gritted his teeth and held her hand.

Camille's POV

My mom,… I didn't know.. she would do something so dramatic, the way her anger rose, as I was hit and pushed, but like a white in shining armor, my own, as he came for me, he held me in his strong arms and stayed beside me.

There is a light before me, all the darkness fading, I didn't know what happened after I saw Itachi above me, but now, there was one scent I has smelled, as I awoke. I hastily opened my eyes, revealing the world around me. I squinted as my eyes started to adjust to the light. I could see it, I was on a bed, my head was hurting like nuts, and I took an eye to look at the room, it was all white, with various machines around the room. I could feel bandages all around. Then I looked to my side, Itachi was there, sleeping at my bedside, holding my hand. I looked at him, his soft skin and his nice silky hair, brushing against my own skin. It made me quiver as he opened his eyes, seeing me awake. " Camille…" he said slowly, narrowing his eyes with worry. I could see his darken blackish red eyes, and the skin around them, pinkish from shedding tears. I couldn't move much, the pain was had to muster as I struggled.


End file.
